Here they are the Rockers of the Century
This episdoe begins with The Proffesor imforming the girls about there new neighboors. The Girls agree and go outside.While there walking to there new neighboors house the Plutonium family shows up going to the same neighboor. The Professor asks Oppressor why were they here. He says he was force to do this by a theropy worker. The group goes to their new neighboors house. They knock the door. Infront of thm is a woman. The Professor asks were her mom is. The Girl answers she is the Mom. Stunned seeing this Person as a lady near there age The Professor and The Oppressor starts to have a crush on her. Trying to start as confercacen the Professor interduce his self and Intrerduces the girls and gives her a batch of Cookies. The Oppessor does the same but does not have a present. he searches for something in his pocket and Finds a pice of gum and gives it to her. The woman Says her name Im Marry Uranium other known as Professor Maid. Bubbles says she does not look like a maid she looks like a rocker. Mary explains that She used to be a Maid For a rck band But recently quit. Then tells them she has some children as well and calls for her daughters. There they here 3 girls argueing then goes up to the door. They say there Names Bonnie,Bambi and Becky they fight crime. The Powerpuff girls say there names and tells them there the powerpuff girls and explains that there allot of kids there age that fights crime or destroys townshvile. Happy there Rocks let the Puffs in. The Punks say no and are about to leave when they are stopped by Oppesor and tells them to go in side. The Professor and Oppesor try to get inside to talk to Marry but end up stuck in the Door. Meanwhile with The Girls the Rocks show them there room. Trying to be rude as possible the Punks says its boring. The then show the inside. Everthing is golden and they have music cd's,posters of bands and instruments every were. Surprised blossom asks how they had it like that. Bonnie explains that since they were talented singers they were famous around the world. Berserk tells het they never heard there junk. Angry Becky tells her it note junk. Bambi not wanting a fight calms her down. Babbi then says her sisters element is Soda so she has Fizz in her. Bambi also tells then she is the Peaceful one and hates fighting but is forced to when her sisters are in danger. Bubbles asks her were she got her dress. Laughing Bambi tells her that it was a reward from a city. Amazingly Bored Brat asks them if they have conterparts. Bonnie answers the question saying They saw them once the PowerMetal girls allmost defetead us but we pulled threw. Excited Brute asks her if they still exist. Becky mad at that question tells her they still are. Bambi says that she hopes they are not following us. Back with the Professors there both sitting next to Marry. "so your in to scinence?" asked The professor. Marry looks at him "well i am a Professor." The opressor looks at the Professor angrily "so how was it like around the world?" the Professor asked. Marry sighed "It was nice but i started to worry about my daughters. I mean they are really talented and powerful but what im really worried about is there education with all the singing in concerts and saveing towns and espescially with the traveling they don't have anytime so i decided to settle in." The professor smiles "oh there's a perfect school here" he say's. Opessor noddeds then says "we can have them during the weekends so they'll catch up with the other kids if thats okay with you?" Marry smiles "thank you" Outside of the house the Powermetal girls spy on the Rocks. "man there room is gold? Our's is silver!" complaind Betty.w Category:Episodes